Birthday Project Plan
by ToReachYou
Summary: When a birthday party for the Master opens old wounds, Gajeel's inner conflict and insecurities worry his bookworm. Levi and Lily devise a plan to lift a few sad childhood memories Gajeel has looming over him.


_(Guys! Check out my deviantart please; Doppii)_

**This took a while. I wrote most of the beginning out on my phone, then transferred it over to a document. But, for some reason, I hit a roadblock and dropped it for a few weeks. I'm bad at devoting myself to my writing/art.**

**So I guess this is going to be my super short multi-chapter GaLe fic. Baha, I love this. So much GaLe for a single author, do you agree? c;  
**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new." - Sammy Hagar.

* * *

I glared down at the small woman that flanked me as I walked along the stone path. She seemed quite pleased with herself for succeeding in dragging me to this terribly awkward social occasion, and although I am well aware that I have the utmost advantage over her, she seems to be the dominant role in this... Whatever we have, and somehow "persuaded" me to go. Or so she calls it.

The shops that had yet to close were painfully bright compared to the night outside; my eyes ached as the light glided across my face. I looked away from the bookworm, and stared up at the sky. It was busy; stars freckled the blanket of darkness over our heads, like tiny flecks of iron. It was really soothing to watch them glimmer on nights like this. I let out a sigh and focused again on the difficulty ahead of me. Surviving tonight. This is going to be beyond difficult.

However, no matter how much I tell myself I hate this situation, it is quite an excellent opportunity to discretely admire my woman. In all honesty, I can't help but adore the way her small, curvy frame is outlined in her elegant – but cute – silky olive dress. It's tighter at the top, squeezing tightly around her already "smaller-than-average" breasts and part of the way down her stomach, then loosening to a free bottom half, trimmed with shiny lace. It's a damn shame it wasn't tight all the way down; her ass was glorious, and her legs were dainty but heavenly. I loved 'em. Although I suppose it was for the better, the men in this guild were hungry for any and all eye candy they could find. But she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

My ears burned as I shifted uncomfortably in this new fabric. Never in my life have I ever planned on wearing such embarrassing attire. Not so much embarrassing towards other people; this hemmed, fitted, straight-legged tuxedo was considered classy and handsome among society. I consider that all to be absolute and total bullshit. I would very much prefer that I could wear my usual loosely fitting trousers rather than this disgrace to masculinity.

She finally looked up towards me, and instantly let out a hiss of amusement at my frustrated expression. She shook her head at the ground, and I could only imagine the belittling words she was calling me in her mind.

"I hate this, I ain't a fucking pansy." I growled. She looked up at me again with a knowing look, a smile still plastered on her face.

"I never said you were, but you're acting like a child."

"Pft. I just don't see the point in wearing this shit. I look like a sissy, all dressed up like this. It's unnecessary." I grunted as I tugged at my sleek black tie knotted tightly around my neck. It felt like some sort of demeaning dog collar restraining me to a designated proximity around my small but obviously overly proud woman.

Levi gave me a glare, but smiled gently quickly afterward and rubbed my arm reassuringly. She understood better than anyone why that I hated things like this. Levi only took me with her because the entire Guild was invited, and I was almost positive that everyone would go; mainly for the alcohol. Plus some other miscellaneous guests from neighboring Guilds would be coming as well. I was mostly only stressed over the "plus some" portion of the invited people, who at the moment were most likely all socializing in the Guild Halls together awaiting the beginning of the event.

* * *

Levi and I arrived at the Guild entrance after a few minutes, and I couldn't contain my snort of disgust at the decorations. I didn't see why that damn barmaid couldn't control her frilly little self and not put ridiculously girly and flashy adornments all over the visible area of our Guild.

We had a reputation to maintain, and this was most certainly not going to assist it in any way. Then again, allowing dangerous delinquents permission to become a member; of whom had previously destroyed the guild and harmed its members; doesn't exactly help either.

I shook my head, and Levi let out a quiet giggle as I held the heavy Guild door open for her and let her enter first. Being a gentleman doesn't make me a pansy; Elfman himself has reminded me multiple times, whenever he takes witness to my many counts of being a gentleman towards Levi, that it was very manly.

I heard the excited and surprised gasps escape multiple females lips as Levi entered the Guild, which, in turn, brought a proud grin across my face. I already knew my woman looked amazing, but it's always nice to know everyone else thinks so too.

I slowly proceeded after her, my eyes glancing from one corner of the Guild Hall to another, my irritated gaze bouncing off various strangers and acquaintances faces. I bit my bottom lip roughly, pricking my gum with my unnaturally sharp bottom-right canine by accident. I quickly unclenched my jaw that was beginning to ache and brought my sight back to the tiny, comforting figure of Levi.

I frowned as I found she was excitingly conversing with a few girls from Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Who knew the bookworm was so popular?

I laughed to myself as I stood awkwardly a few feet behind Levi. Quickly my chuckling faded as I realized some mages affiliated with other guilds were giving me odd looks. I'm obviously making a great fucking first impression; the creepy loner.

I was staring at my unnecessarily shiny dress shoes, beginning to doze off until I realized Levi was trying to get my attention. She was waving her hand in a beckoning fashion and smiling, and her friends from the other guilds were smiling expectantly at me. I shook my head slightly as I mouthed 'What?' towards her. She turned around and waved her index finger at her friends before stomping over to me and grabbing my wrist, yanking my hand from my pocket. She dragged me over to the place she originally occupied and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gajeel," she started, "Meet Risley Law and Sherry Blendy." They both smiled at me, and gave me an awkward wave.

I gave them each a brisk nod.

Technically, I already knew the both of them, being that we all competed in the Grand Magic games together as part of rival teams. They were both mediocre fighters, but they still surprised me multiple times when they each took slim opportunities in combat to turn the fight around in their favor.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gajeel-kun, you were great in the Games!" Risley pronounced excitedly. I was staring at her blankly for a few minutes, then suddenly realized she had complemented me. I glanced down at Levi as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck with a rough hand.

"A-ah.. You too..?" I bit my lip again. I really hate communication.

Risley let out a small giggle and thanked me, then one of her Guild mates came up to her and dragged her away with Sherry. I stared after them regretfully.

I've always felt like it's my fault no one ever wants to be around Levi with my awkward presence constantly looming over them. I dropped my hand to my side and grunted frustratedly. I don't think I'll ever get any better at this.

Small, soft fingers slid their way between mine, and I clamped them tightly but gently. I pursed my lips together and stared at the ground.

"How long is this gonna last?" I spat.

"Only until nine for us. C'mon. Let's go find Lu-chan." Levi's voice was comforting and smooth, and it seemed to coax me from my frustrated mood into a lighter one.

Levi, again, successfully dragged me through the mass amount of people having merry conversations, getting drunk, or enjoying the food laid out on the many tables. I'm sure I bumped over ten or so people, all of which went without any sort of apology or acknowledgment from me whatsoever.

After only a few minutes of trudging our way through the crowd, Levi stumbled upon Flamebrain. Or more like, Flamebrain stumbled onto Levi; acting like an idiot and roughhousing as usual, knocking into Levi and nearly pushing her over. I wrapped one arm around Levi's waist and brought my fist to the back of Natsu's head.

"You lookin' for a fight, you bastard?!" He growled, smacking his forehead against mine. Natsu was about 3 or so inches shorter than me, so I don't see why he constantly attempts to intimidate me. I pushed against his forehead with my own and barred my teeth at him.

"I'm gonna kill ya, dumbass. Ya hit my woman. You wanna die? Apologize."

Bunnygirl was waving her hands apologetically as she attempted pushing her way between me and the hot-headed idiot.

"No, none of this. Natsu is a dumbass, I'm sorry Gajeel.." I heard Lucy let out a sigh before she dropped her hands in defeat and walked back to Levi.

I pushed Natsu away with one hand, releasing a "tch" of semi-friendly distaste. He smirked at me, which brought a matching grin across my face.

Natsu really wasn't that bad, he just had a tendency to destroy nearly everything he sees, and was partially annoying about seventy-five percent of the time. I don't see how bunnygirl can deal with this mangy ball of pink haired flame practically brimming with energy, but she does it pretty well.

Levi poked me softly in the elbow. Taking advantage of the narrow gap I made when raising my arm, Levi nuzzled cozily between my arm and my ribs. I placed a hand on her hip as she wrapped her arms around my waist. My ears started to burn again.

I wasn't a huge fan of publicly displaying our affection, but I wasn't exactly always in charge of when and where she wants to be doted on. Although, it's not that I have anything against having her this close. I love the fact that she needs to close the distance between us every so often. It's a nice feeling I've grown used to. But when it's around this large amount of people... I just feel awkward.

"It's almost time. He should be getting here soon." She whispered into my side.

"Ah."

The bustling noise around us was beginning to die down, and Mira Jane took her place on.. the bar counter..?

For once in never, the Barmaid was already more drunk than an alcoholic on a bad day.

I was half expecting her to topple off the counter in a drunken heap of booze and boobs. The stench of heavy liquor reached my heightened sense of smell, and burned my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose up trying to alleviate the discomfort.

Mira Jane continued to slur on about life, love, and gift giving, which is almost completely irrelevant to this occasion. Eventually she finished her speech of utter nonsense, and got to the actual point. She informed us of what to do when the 'main event' begins. It wasn't that big of an ordeal; frankly, I think what she told us to do was almost common sense. Either way, I wouldn't be participating.

When the Barmaid was finally escorted clumsily off the counter-top by an equally drunk Cana and a tipsy Bickslow, I grabbed Levi's wrist loosely and guided her to a vacant table. I didn't want to be in the thick of the noise once the occasion officially begins, and I'm sure neither did the bookworm. I sat down, pulling out a bolt and a few nails that I had plucked from the top of one of the many stocks of iron that I possess in my run down little shack, and began to gnaw on them.

Levi sat comfortably next to me, leaning against my shoulder and propping her feet on the bench, stretching her legs along it. She let out a sigh, and I could hear the smile form on her lips as the air escaped them.

"This is fun." She said quietly.

I grunted. I didn't exactly agree with her that this party was as enjoyable as she believes it to be, but I'm still glad to be a able to spend time with the Bookworm.

I popped the last nail into my mouth, shimmied around in my seat on the bench, and brought both of my hands to Levi's hair. I felt along the silky, yellow bandana she had placed in it, just as she normally did with multiple other patterned bandanas she owned. Her short bangs feathered out messily from underneath the fabric. I brushed my thumb along the strands and let out a chuckle at how sloppily she had placed the silk in her hair.

The reason for her laziness in doing her hair is something that is constantly reoccurring; she had been reading up until there was only thirty minutes before it was time for us to arrive here at the Guild, so she shoved the bandana on her head, and pulled her small body into a dress - all the while yelling for me to get ready as well. I only wasted more time when I walked out in a t-shirt and my trousers, causing her to have a fit and tear the clothes off of me and throw this terrible attire onto me in its stead.

I tucked my fingers underneath the front of the bandana, slowly pulling towards my chest. The fabric slipped right off her silky locks and into my hands. I grinned as she felt around her head with her small hands and grasped her hair in frustration.

"Gajeel! My bandana!" She squealed, spinning around to face me.

"Gihi." I laughed at her angered, scrunched up face. She yanked the silky fabric from my grasp, getting up and stepping towards the loo. I grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned around quickly to face me, her lip pushed out in a adorable pout.

"He'll be here soon, like you said. You'll miss it, Shrimp." I ruffled her hair, softly pulling her back onto the bench. "You're hair looks fine as it is."

She gave me a smile, handing me her bandana. I shoved it into my trouser pockets as she sat down again, this time between my legs, leaning back against my chest. She was small, so it was easy for her to scrunch herself comfortably onto the thin bench. I placed my feet on the ground, tapping them lightly to the quiet music echoing around the Guild Hall.

Unfortunately, after only a few seconds of this rhythmic tapping, the music cut short. I barred my teeth in frustration. I watched as everyone assembled by the door in a hurry, hushing each other with fingers placed on their mouths. Macao and Wakaba stood next to the doors, and after a few seconds, opened them to reveal a confused looking Master.

"Surprise!"

The not so synchronized shouts made my ears ring as they burst from the half drunken crowd's lungs.

"Happy Birthday, Master!" Mira's voice mused, half audible through the few finishing exclamations.

The master looked almost.. mad, as he stared at the many faces smiling back at him. Then suddenly, tears swelled up and brimmed in his eyes, and he dipped his head as his shoulders shook lightly.

"Thank you, brats.."

I stared uninterestedly at the master, annoyance freckling my face. I didn't like things like this at all. To fancy. Too unnecessary.

In other words, I didn't exactly see the point in having such a large scale celebration for something that happens every year. What's to celebrate? You're just one year closer to dying. What's so 'happy' about that? Maybe for me, that was nothing to really care about; other people, however, all have some amount of fear inside them when they think about dying. So why celebrate getting closer to receiving their ticket out of here? I seriously don't fucking understand people.

Later on in the night, when the Master had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol and food, nearly everyone in the Guild had finished with wishing happy birthday to the Master. I had skipped out on it. I didn't want to. Some part of me kept the rest of me from doing it; whenever I thought of walking up to the drunk with a smile on my face, wishing him a happy birthday, this feeling rose in my chest.. and it hurt. I guess you could say that. Maybe.

"Gajeel..?" Levi's voice came from over my shoulder. My thumb glided across hers in acknowledgment.

I watched as Mira approached Master, smiling. The Master looked so happy.

"...have you wished Master a Happy Birthday yet?"

A day about how much everyone appreciates him. Why does it hurt.. what the fuck is this? I don't care. This is annoying.

"Nah." I mumbled, clenching my jaw.

"Why not?" Her questioning was pissing me off.

Mira grabbed a present from the large pile behind the bar and handed it to the master, who tore into the wrapping ferociously like a starving bear with fresh kill. I bit my lip, and looked at a random corner in the room.

"Gajeel.." She pestered. I clenched my fist, feeling my knuckles creak with the pressure.

"Wish him a happy birthday, it's rude if you–"

"Alright! Fucking God, woman, I'll do it when I want!" Levi flinched away and snatched her hand from mine. I stared at her for a few seconds as everyone began quieting down and turning towards us.

Tears formed in her eyes slowly and she looked down, and my expression softened for a bit. I furrowed my eyebrows and shot up from my seat. I stalked towards the door, ignoring all the glares I was receiving from the guests.

"Happy Birthday." I growled out as I passed the master. He only stared after me, sympathy dancing in his eyes. I don't need his sympathy. He doesn't know anything.

I heard Levi's heels click along the wooden panels beneath her as she slowly came after me. I didn't want her to follow me, I wasn't planning on going back to my flat.

Soon the clicking was right at my feet. I glanced down, meeting her gaze as she picked up her pace.

"Gajeel, I.." She started, but cut off her sentence because she probably didn't know what to say. She dropped her head for a few seconds, then raised it again with a more determined look on her face.

"I –"

"Go back to the party, Levi." I spat. She stopped walking, so I turned around to face her. We were near the park, only a little ways from the Guild. It was dark out, being that it was around eight-thirty at night in the middle of winter. The lights on in the houses near us reflected off Levi's eyes, making her look even more upset.

She looked down, daringly ignoring my demand.

"Levi. Now." I leaned over a bit to get in her face, hoping I can scare her into going back. But she knew me too well.

She shook her head slightly, and took a step forward. I scoffed, and dropped my head as well. After a few seconds of thinking, I looked at her and ruffled her hair, releasing a sigh. I spun on my heel, and began to walk back to my apartment with Levi following close behind me, almost like a little lost puppy, clutching my hand tightly with her own.

* * *

I pulled back the shower curtain, heavy steam smacking me in the face as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I couldn't find the chance to shower before the Shrimp and I left for the party, so I hopped in as soon as we arrived home; thankfully avoiding a long talk with the bookworm, if only for a short while.

I rung my hair out with my hands, running them through it in a lazy attempt to tame my crazy locks without the use of a hairbrush. I placed my hand on the doorknob, bracing myself for the jet of cold air that will whip around the room and blast me, sending uncomfortable shivers up my body like it does every time.

Levi liked keeping my flat at a colder temperature. She says it's because she's "warm-blooded," meaning that she overheats easily and often. Frankly, I think turning the temperature down was her finding an excuse to cuddle more often. I have no objections.

I walked down the hall, meeting eyes the blunette who was seated comfortably on the couch with a book in her hands. She gave me a frown, obviously disappointed with the low quality hair maintenance. What can I say, I tried. Sort of.

I watched as Pantherlily slumped onto the couch and crawled lazily across the cushions onto Levi's lap. Levi placed a hand on Lily's head and stroked down the length of his small body comfortingly.

I bent down slightly to take a few screws and bolts from the top of a pile of iron resting beside my feet. It probably isn't very safe having sharp pieces of rusted metal laying around the floor, but Levi has managed pretty well with them so far. I trust Lily with the clean ups of the smaller bits of iron, being that before Lily, my apartment had metal scraps scattered all over the floor, and now they stay in neat little piles; Lily makes sure my place stays organized and, well, "book-worm safe."

I turned and stalked back down the hallway to my bedroom at the very end, falling onto my unattended sheets. My hair stuck to the back of my neck and fell along my shoulders, causing goosebumps to spread along my arms and chest.

I heard the soft pat of Levi's small feet on the carpeted floors heading towards me. She appeared in the door way and let out a snort of amusement at my position; plopped onto the bed, my hair spread out like tattered, velvet vines across the mattress.

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, and watched as she picked a brush off of the floor next to the only dresser in the room and crawled onto the bed behind me. Her small fingers prodded underneath my back and pushed me into a sitting position. I huffed, irritated, as the bristles of the hairbrush met my damp hair and tugged at the tangled strands.

"You should really learn how to use a hairbrush." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "You should learn to keep yer mouth shut."

Levi yanked on a bad tangle, ripping a few strands of hair out. Letting out a yelp as my scalp began to sting, I rubbed the abused area with my palm, trying to ease the irritation.

"Why are you so on edge tonight, Gajeel? You've been in a crabby mood ever since the party began." Levi stared into my eyes from over my shoulder. I turned away from her, unable to find the words to answer her question.

"Gajeel." Her voice suddenly became harsh, and I flinched. I hated hearing that tone come from my lighthearted little bookworm. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling relaxed as the bristles of the brush slowly combed through my now sleek locks of hair.

"It was nothing, okay? Leave it be." Raising myself from the bed and walking towards the dresser, I opened the top drawer – forgetting that it belonged to Levi's panties and obnoxiously colorful bras. I shoved it closed again, ears burning, just as they always do whenever I forget that her belongings also occupy select drawers of the dresser along with my own belongings. I moved down to the fourth drawer, where I kept my small amount of clothes, and pulled out a black pair of boxers and light blue cotton pajama trousers.

Walking towards the door, I unsecured the towel from around my waist and tossed it onto the floor. I heard Levi sputter as I shoved my feet into my boxers and hopped down the hallway as I pulled them around my waist.

"D-don't walk away from me Gajeel, we aren't finished!" She yelled after me. I laughed, the springs in the mattress creaking as the flustered girl pushed herself off the bed and into the hallway.

I slipped my trousers on after I finally fixed my boxers, reaching the living room and receiving a disgusted look from a drowsy Pantherlily.

"I didn't want to see that." He mumbled, turning over and covering his face with the backboard cushioning.

I stepped into the commercial kitchen and opened the fridge, the cool air gliding across my bare stomach and making me shiver. I listened to Levi's bare feet smack against the tile floor, and looked down at her small toes as she stopped in front of the fridge beside me, her face just able to reach over the top of the door. I leaned down, reaching in and grabbing a beer. I bit off the cap as I closed the refrigerator door and stood upright again, looming over the, however, unintimidated woman. I frowned, and leaned back against the small refrigerator, taking a short sip of the bitter substance, washing down the chips of bottle cap I munched up.

Levi let out a troubled sigh, fixing my trousers where my boxers were visible.

"I just want to know what's wrong. You aren't yourself right now." She looked up at me with a matching frown. I stopped myself mid-swig, and brought my arm back down as I looked into her eyes for a few seconds. Conflict swarmed in her hazel orbs, and immediately guilt flooded into me. I furrowed my eyebrows, giving in to my little puppy-eyed mistress, and began to think over how to explain it to her.

"Fine." I began, turning to lean my arm against the fridge and taking another sip of my beer. I shoved my hand into my pocket, fiddling with the bolts I had left inside of it that morning. Levi pulled herself up onto the counter-top beside the fridge, and tucked her hands under her bare thighs.

"What is..." I started. Biting my lip, I searched for the courage to continue. I hate talking about this shit. Levi raised her eyebrows after a few seconds, urging me to finish what I was saying.

"What's.. have a birthday party like..?" Looking down at my feet, I waited for Levi to react to my sentence. I clenched my fist in my pocket, and started to count the tiles on the floor beneath me out of nervousness.

"You've never.." I looked up at her hurt expression. "You've never had a birthday party before?"

Typical reaction. Anyone would think it crazy to not have a single birthday party thrown in ones favor for their entire lifetime. But, for me, it was different. No one ever wanted to. I was never anyone special, if you disclude being one of the strongest mages in my previous Guild. No one ever thought of me as important enough to celebrate my existence on this earth. I had no objections to it; I'd taken witness to multiple birthday parties, mainly at Phantom Lord, where I was affiliated longest – if you don't count the seven-year time skip after I became affiliated with Fairy Tail. I never thought twice about having my own party, and I had no interest in receiving any sort of gift from anyone. So I let it be.

However, now things are much different. Oddly enough, I have people that care for me. I'm a part of a great Guild, one I never thought I would ever be so proud to speak of. I have friends, if that's what you can consider them. My heart isn't as stone cold as it used to be, because fond memories and a stubborn blunette rubbed it warm despite how hard I tried to resist them.

"No, I've never been interested in having one." She gave me a confused look. A silence hung between us, weighing on my shoulders until I broke away from her gaze. Pantherlily was slumped in what I deemed an uncomfortable sleeping position. I took this as an opportunity, and walked over to the exceed and cradled him in my arms for a bit.

When Pantherlily first moved in with me, the only places suitable enough to sleep on were my bed, which was absolutely off limits, or the couch, which was uncomfortable due to thin, cheap cushioning, and was mainly covered in miscellaneous junk. For the first few days, Lily took refuge on a small section of the couch. But one day, after a few hours of partying and drinking back at the Guild, I returned home to a pulled out dresser drawer in my bedroom, with a sleek, black cat balled up comfortably in the warmth of my blanket. Lily slept there from then on.

I carried my companion to my bedroom. Clumsily opening his drawer, I plopped him in and threw the comforter over his small feline frame. He let out an obnoxious snore, scaring me as I exited the room. I glared daggers at his sleeping form before flicking off the light and shut the door behind me as I walked out.

"Wait.. Gajeel..." Levi's small voice sounded from the kitchen. I was met by the girl at the end of the hall with a confused expression.

"How old are you then..." Levi had an unsure gleam in her doughy hazel eyes, like she regretted asking such an odd question.

I opened my mouth a bit, shaking the question around in my head before quickly shutting it and pursing my lips together. The question was such a casual thing to ask, but not once have I ever had the question reach my own ears. My life before I became affiliated with Fairy Tail had been such a colossal, muddled up piece of shit that I'd never given a rat's ass about how old I was turning and when. Not to mention, it's not as if Metallicana ever gave a shit either.

"I'm not, –"

"Nevermind!" She had her hands held out in front of her as if in a desperate attempt to stop a bus from crashing into her fragile frame.

"You don't need to answer me." She shook her head gently. Her eyes had an apologetic, yet scared gleam in them, and I was utterly confused. Why would she ask something, only to tell me to forget it before I even fucking answered it?

I wouldn't have been able to answer anyways. Maybe it was better to just drop it.

Levi dropped her hands and frowned. I heard a faint, "Sorry.." before she brushed past me towards our room. She opened the door softly, obviously not forgetting the slumbering feline just beside the creaky door. She plucked the towel off the floor and made her way into the still steamy bathroom.

I followed her movements with my eyes, making for the bathroom just before she shut the door. I regretted not giving her a direct answer. The small woman seemed immensely hurt for some reason, but I knew it had to be the way I reacted to her seemingly ordinary question.

"Levi, I.." I started.

"I'm going to get a shower, okay? I'll be out soon. If you want to go to bed, that's okay." I heard a smile in her voice through the half-inch crack she had left in the door.

I frowned. She was undoubtedly upset. It wasn't even that big of a deal, but she probably thinks she hurt my feelings by asking me such normal things. Silly woman still thinks I have feelings.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Words: 5333**

**Please R&R luffsss**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I think there will only be like one more chapter, it depends. I just thought this story would be too rushed if I put it all into a one-shot. Also, I ran into another writers block, and thought this would be an okay place to end the chapter. Don't hate me! D: xxx**

**READDD THISSS - Next chapter is in Levi's POV, okay. That's an important factor to remember okay.**

**Well, next chapter will be out soon, along with the next chapter of Mistake!**

**Note: I have a lot of GaLe coming, it's kinda crazy. I gotta think up some NaLu/GruVia story ideas soon before I look like a total GaLe fanatic. **

**Much love! -TRY**


End file.
